Stormbreaker Screenplay
by SmileyRusy
Summary: A fan-made screenplay of the first Alex Rider book "Stormbreaker." Written as a means to cope with my utter disappointment with the movie.
1. Act 1

Stormbreaker

Screenplay by J.S.X

Based on the story "Alex Rider"

by Anthony Horowitz

.

It's 6pm in a picture-perfect house. A young woman in fluffy slippers and an apron is in the kitchen preparing dinner, bobbing her head to music. This is Jack, she finishes stir-frying some vegetables and pulls a chicken out off the oven, inhaling deeply.

.

JACK

(Shouts)

Alex! Dinner's ready, come set the table!

.

A teenager's voice responds from upstairs

.

ALEX

(off screen)

Two seconds!

.

JACK

Now!

If you're playing a game, pause it!

.

14-year-old Alex Rider appears at the top of the stairs, bare-footed, wearing sweat-pants and a faded t-shirt.

.

ALEX

You can't pause multiplayer!

.

He slides down the bannister.

ALEX

Mmm…smells lovely. What is it?

.

JACK

Artesian roast chicken with gourmet microwave mac and cheese! Bon apatite!

.

They dance around each other to set the table. Jack plates the food and Alex begins to collect plates and cutlery rather haphazardly.

.

JACK

Oh, and clear the junk off the table!

.

ALEX

(moves the junk from the table to a chair)

Half of this is yours!

.

Alex sits down and starts shoveling food into his mouth, his phone sounds and he checks it, chuckling softly at what he sees, he's also fiddling with a football under the table. It's an impressive display of multitasking.

.

JACK

(also texting)

Alex could you put your phone away please?

.

ALEX

You're on yours!

.

JACK

Uh-uh, I am an adult, I have earned this right!

(puts her phone away)

.

They eat in comfortable silence.

.

JACK

How is it?

.

ALEX

It's really good!

(in a bad French accent)

Zis is amazing Chef Jacque! Ze color, ze texture, ze complexity of ze flavor! It is a party in my mouth!

.

JACK

(laughs)

So, how was school?

.

ALEX

It was ok.

.

JACK

Anything interesting happen?

.

ALEX

Not much…oh we were burning magnesium in chem, and right after the teacher tells us not to stare directly at it, you know what Tom does? He goes and stares directly at it.

.

JACK

Oh my god! Why am I not surprised?

.

ALEX

(gestures at phone)

He said he still has a blind spot.

.

JACK

Holy crap!

(remembers something)

Didn't you say you have a test on Monday?

.

ALEX

Oh yeah, French.

.

JACK

Make sure you get some homework done after dinner.

.

ALEX

But I have the whole weekend!

.

JACK

So get started! Knowing you, it'll probably take that long-

.

The doorbell sounds.

.

JACK

Uh. I just sat down!

.

Jack gets up to answer the door and Alex carries on eating.

Cut to Jack. She makes her way down the hallway, opens the front door and sees two uniformed policemen.

Cut back to Alex. He glances at the kitchen door, wondering who could be calling at this hour. His curiosity gets the better of him and he gets up to investigate.

Cut to Jack. The police shuffle uncomfortably and take off their caps.

.

POLICEMAN #1

Good evening ma'am, is this the house of Ian Rider?

.

JACK

Yes.

.

POLICEMAN #1

Mrs. Rider?

.

JACK

No, I'm the housekeeper. What is it? What's going on?

.

Cut to Alex. As he makes his way to the door, he hears snatches of conversation in hushed careful voices. Funeral voices. He grows more and more concerned with each word.

.

POLICEMAN #1 (OS)

An hour ago…Car crash…died at the scene…

.

JACK (OS)

Are...are you sure?

.

POLICEMAN #1 (OS)

… driver's license…

.

JACK (OS)

…Oh my god…

.

POLICEMAN #2 (OS)

…So sorry for your loss…

.

Alex arrives at the front door and sees the policemen.

.

ALEX

Jack, what's going on?

.

JACK

Oh Alex…It's Uncle Ian, he's been in a car crash.

.

Alex stands there in shock. Jack puts her arm around him

.

POLICEMAN #2

May we come inside?

.

They go inside and the door closes. We zoom out of their pretty little house, in their pretty little driveway, in their peaceful little suburb, and the screen fades to black.

QUE TITLE:

Alex Rider: Stormbreaker.


	2. Act 2

It's 2:00 in the afternoon on a Sunday, it's a bright and sunny. A plump little woman carrying a Tupperware dish walks down the street to the Rider house. Jack answers the door wearing a formal suit jacket.

.

JACK

Good morning Mrs. Heathcliff

.

MRS HEATHCLIFF

Morning dearie, I just came to drop this off. I heard the news, and thought I'd pop over to say hello. Terrible isn't it? Just terrible. Well, some nice hot food always helps. Hot food for the soul. It's a tuna casserole, my mum's recipe.

.

JACK

Oh you shouldn't have!

.

MRS HEATHCLIFF

Oh nonsense, it was no trouble, no trouble at all. Now how is Alex dearie holding up?

.

Jack invites her in and we cut to Alex. He is in his room and he has seen all this from the window. He is dressed in a stiff black suit with his hair slicked back. His untied tie hangs around his neck, forgotten.

His phone sounds, he glances at it and puts it back down. He doesn't feel like talking.

The room feels claustrophobic and he suddenly has to leave. He walks down the hall way, looking at some photos, most of them are of him and Jack. Birthday parties, school events, a weekend at the beach.

Several of them are of him holding sports trophies, his team with a football cup, swimming medals, posing with a black belt…he's evidently a very sporty kid. He stares at the last one, it's of him and Ian on a ski trip last year, their faces are mostly obscured by ski goggles. Alex is grinning broadly, Ian is straight-faced. Alex stares at it for a long time, he feels sad about Ian's death, but not that sad. Was that normal? Was it because they weren't very close?

He stops outside Ian's office and stares at the closed door. Now that he thought about it, he knew so little of the man. He kept so many secrets, would he be able to find out now that he was gone?

He tried the doorknob. Locked.

Jack appears behind him.

.

JACK

Alex the car's here, we're ready to go. Oh you silly billy, you still haven't tied your tie yet!

(she starts tying Alex's tie.)

.

ALEX

What's going to happen now? The house, his things…us?

.

JACK

Your uncle left a will. He'd make sure we're well looked after. You know what he's like; he couldn't use the bathroom without a plan B.

(she gives him a hug.)

We're going to be just fine. I promise!

.

ALEX

Doesn't this seem strange to you?

.

JACK

What does?

.

ALEX

The accident. They said he wasn't wearing a seatbelt, but you know how careful Ian is! He won't even let me go around the block without wearing one!

.

JACK

I know what you mean, but accidents do happen Alex. Maybe he was in a rush, maybe he just forgot and…well, it was just plain bad luck.

(she sees Alex is not entirely convinced)

Come on, why would the police lie to us?

.

Alex can think of several reasons, but they're all extremely far-fetched.

.

ALEX

Yeah, you're right.

We should clear out his office after we get back. The Will will probably be in there.

.

JACK

Ok. After we get back, lets take things one step at a time.

.

They descend. Most of the guests have left already. Alex shuns his dress shoes and puts on a pair of comfortable sneakers instead. A plain, forgettable man in a suit greets them outside, it is Crowley.

.

CROWLEY

Good morning. I am John Crowley from the Royal and General Bank. I was a colleague of Ian. He was a good man and we are all deeply, deeply saddened by this great loss.

.

He escorts them to a waiting car and they drive off.

They arrive at the cemetery a few minuets later and there is a sizable crowd already there.

.

ALEX

Look at all these people…Do you think they're all from the bank?

.

JACK

Dunno. Probably. I can't imagine him having this many friends.

.

All the men and women are dressed in black, they are quiet, serious people, conversing in quiet, serious voices. Alex and Jack stick close together, feeling a bit out of place.

Just as the service is about to start, a posse of sleek black cars pull up, this catches everyone's attention. The car in the center opens its doors and out steps a body guard, he surveys the area before opening the back door, two more bodyguards step out, along with a steely-looking man in his sixties, everything about him was grey; grey hair, grey skin and grey glasses.

Crowley leaned over and whispered in Alex's ear:

.

CROWLEY

That's Mr. Alan Blunt. He's the president of the Royal and General.

.

Alex stared at Blunt. What was the president of the bank doing here? And why did he need so many bodyguards? Blunt turned and their gazes met for a moment before he disappearing into the crowd.

The funeral lasted for over an hour, the atmosphere was quiet and sobering. The crowd stood in a semi-circle around Ian's coffin. Even though it was a sunny day, the tall overhanging trees made the cemetery dark and shadowy.

.

VICAR

Dearest friends and family, we have gathered here today to mourn the passing of Ian Rider, a great man who touched the hearts of many that knew him…

.

Alex was bored, he didn't fidget, but he found his gaze being drawn to a sunny park nearby, a group of boys were playing football on the field. He wanted to be there with them, having a normal Sunday, not stuck here listening to a stranger drone on and on about how great his dead uncle was.

.

VICAR (OS)

-He was a good man, a patriotic man-

.

Alex frowned at this. Patriotic meant that he loved his country, but Ian wasn't the kind of man to wave a flag around. In fact, he barely spent anytime in his country.

.

VICAR

-May he rest in peace. Amen.

.

CROWD

(in unison)

Amen.

.

ALEX

(hastily, his train of thought interrupted)

Amen.

.

After the funeral the crowed dispersed rather quickly, evidently no one had time to hang around and chat. Alex walked off alone, his head bowed in thought. Suddenly he came face to face with Blunt and his body guards.

.

ALEX

(looks up)

Oh hello.

.

BLUNT

Alan Blunt. From the Royal and General. Ian Rider worked for me.

.

ALEX

I know.

.

Neither offered the other their hand to shake.

.

BLUNT

You must be his nephew Alex. Ian talked about you often.

.

ALEX

Really? He hasn't mentioned you. Sir.

.

BLUNT

He was a good man, a diligent worker. Men of his ilk are hard to come by, he will be missed.

.

ALEX

He didn't talk about his work either. What did he do, my uncle?

.

Crowley suddenly appeared behind him.

.

CROWLEY

Your uncle Ian was in charge of our over-seas branch, surely you must have known that, Alex!

.

ALEX

I know he traveled a lot, he was always busy. I know he's a very careful man, who cared about things like wearing a seatbelt.

.

BLUNT

Not careful enough, it seems.

.

His body guards touch their fingers to their earpieces. And a few seconds later, a black car pulls up at the curb, ready to pick him up.

.

BLUNT

This has been an enjoyable conversation.

(a small tick appeared in his cheek, it might have been a smile)

Goodbye Alex Rider. We'll be seeing each other again, very soon.

.

Alex watches him climb into the car, one by one his bodyguards follow. As the last one bends over, a gust of wind opens his jacket and reveals a gun. Alex's eyes widen in surprise. The body guard quickly covered the weapon and glanced around, checking if he was seen. He catches Alex staring.

.

JACK

Alex there you are! Don't run off like that, I thought someone kidnapped you.

(she jogs over, carrying her high heels)

.

The car drives off and Alex is left with more questions than before.

.

JACK

Sweetie, what's wrong?

.

ALEX

Oh, nothing.

.

JACK

Let's get out of here, cemeteries give me the creeps.

.

ALEX

(Glances back at where the car's left.)

Yeah, and a couple of creeps have shown up, too.

.

JACK

What was that?

.

ALEX

(grins incredulously)

Kidnapping? Seriously?

.

JACK

I know, it's ridiculous. Who would want such an ugly child?

.

ALEX

(Snorts)

People in glass houses…

.

They walk past Crowley's waiting car and Jack waves them off.

.

JACK

Let's walk home, maybe get some chips on the way. Sounds good?

.

ALEX

Yeah. Better than whatever's at home. What was in the kitchen? It stunk up the whole house.

.

JACK

Tuna casserole.

.

ALEX

I though chemical weapons were against the Geneva Code?

.

JACK

You know, I never really understood why people bring you food after someone dies. Like, sorry for your loss, here's some lukewarm grub? Where did that come from?

.

ALEX

Dunno

.

Cut to them walking down their street with takeout bags in hand. Alex spots a moving van parked outside their house, it has "Proctor and Son's" printed on the side. As he watches, two men walk out of their house, carrying a filing cabinet.

.

ALEX

(softly)

What the hell?

.

JACK

Hey! Hey you!

.

They take off running at full speed, but the moving men are faster. They load up the van, jump in and drive off.

.

JACK

Hey stop! Stop! Thief! Thief!

(she chases a few feet and gives up.)

What the hell? What the hell was that?

.

Alex runs into the house; he has bad feeling about what they took. Jack yells at him:

.

JACK

Alex where are you going? Alex!

.

He ignores her and sprints up the stairs two at a time. Ian's office's door is ajar and for a second he hoped that he had caught them in time. But no. He bursts into Ian's office and it's empty, totally and completely empty, all the furniture is gone. All that's left are pale patches on the floor where they stood. He stands there helplessly, frustration and adrenalin pumping though him, and the scene fades to black.


	3. Act 3

**Stormbreaker Act 3**

Monday rolls around and it's fourth period in a hot classroom. Even the camera moves slowly as it pans to show 30 odd students slouching at their desks, yawning and fidgeting.

The math teacher drones on in the background, his voice dissolving into the buzz of some large insect. The camera slowly comes to a stop on Alex, who is staring straight ahead at nothing. The camera slowly pushes in to make it a clean close-up and we hear Alex's thoughts, the events on the previous day go around and around in his head like washing machine.

.

.

POLICEMAN #1 (Voice Over)

.

-Car crash…died at the scene-

.

.

POLICEMAN #2 (VO)

.

-So sorry for your loss…wasn't wearing a seatbelt-

.

.

JACK (VO)

.

-Why would the police lie to us?

.

.

VICAR (VO)

.

-A great man, a patriotic man-

.

.

POLICEMAN #2 (VO)

.

-wasn't wearing a seatbelt-

.

.

BLUNT (VO)

.

Goodbye Alex. We'll be seeing each other again, very soon.

.

.

MATH TEACHER

.

Alex!

.

.

Alex snaps out of his daydream and looks up. This wasn't the first time the teacher called him, the entire class is staring expectantly at him. He quickly scans the board.

.

.

ALEX

.

Yes, sir, Y equals 25 and X equals 15.

.

.

MATH TEACHER

.

(sighs)

Yes, Alex, that's absolutely right. But I was asking you if you could open the windows.

.

.

As Alex stands up the class starts whispering. He suspects he knows what they're talking about.

Cut to a clock ticking quietly to 3:00pm, the bell rings. Cut to students streaming out of classrooms in a thunderous herd. Cut to students making their way across the school grounds. This day could not go by fast enough, Alex is among the crowd desperate to get out. As he's bending down to unlock his bike, he hears a familiar voice.

.

.

TOM (OS)

.

Alex! Hey Alex!

.

.

Alex pretends to not hear him and keeps walking, hoping he'll get stuck in the thong of people. No luck, Tom is very fast and he easily catches up.

.

.

TOM

.

Hey Alex! Wait up!

.

.

Alex can no longer pretend he can't hear him.

.

.

ALEX

.

Hey Tom! How's it going?

.

.

TOM

.

Same old, same old, just wasted 7 hours of my life I'll never get back…Hey what's with you? I didn't see you at football today.

.

.

ALEX

.

(shrugs)

I was tired.

.

.

TOM

.

(not convinced.)

Yeah, ok.

.

.

TOM

.

Hey listen, if you're not busy after school, you could come over to my place and play some Xbox?

.

.

ALEX

.

No, sorry, I am busy.

.

.

TOM

.

Cool, cool.

.

.

They walk in silence for a few minuets. Tom is trying to think of something to say.

.

.

TOM

.

Did you see the game last night? Bloody mental! I almost put my foot through the telly!

.

.

ALEX

.

Nah, missed it.

.

.

TOM

.

Oh yeah, because you were at the-

(he catches himself just in time)

-you were busy.

.

.

ALEX

.

God I wish people would stop tiptoeing around it! Yes, my uncle's dead! Yes, I'm feeling alright! No, I don't need to see the bloody councilor!

.

.

TOM

.

(taken aback)

Whoa mate, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

.

.

ALEX

.

No. No, it's fine. I'm sorry, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have lashed out.

.

.

Tom waits for him to keep going.

.

 **Alternative direction 1:**

.

ALEX

.

It's just that, I don't know, I'm kind of stressed. I… we can't find his will, I don't know what will happen to the house, and Jack's visa's only good for another year, and to top if off, weird things have been happening.

.

.

TOM

.

Like what?

.

ALEX

.

(Thinks Tom won't believe him)

Nothing, just, you know, feeling bad.

.

.

TOM

.

Ok mate, but you really should talk to the councilor. It does help, and they won't judge you and what-not. It helped when my parents got divorced, I know that's not the same thing, but it's good, yeah? Talking to someone.

.

.

ALEX

.

Yeah, ok. How is that going for you? How are you holding up?

.

.

TOM

.

So and so, I kind of miss my dad, I don't miss the arguing. C'est la vie.

.

.

ALEX

.

(fake excited)

Tom! You finally paid attention in French! Hallelujah!

.

.

TOM

.

Oi, piss off! Not everyone's lived in _Provence_ , Mr. 1%!

.

.

A thought suddenly occurred to Alex.

.

.

ALEX

.

Tom, I need to go to your house! Now!

.

.

TOM

.

Um, ok. For what?

.

.

Cut to Tom's house, they're on the front porch, Alex pulls out his phone.

.

.

ALEX

.

Wi-Fi!

.

.

Tom is looking over his shoulder in bemusement.

.

.

TOM

.

And what's wrong with yours?

.

.

ALEX

.

Sorry, your place was closer.

.

.

TOM

.

We look shady as hell standing here, why don't we go inside?

Hey, what are you looking for?

.

.

ALEX

.

If a car got wreaked here, they'd take it somewhere local, wouldn't they?

.

.

Cut to an over the shoulder shot of the screen: Garages nearby.

.

.

TOM

.

Yeah, but what's it for?

.

.

ALEX

.

(he's scrolling and doesn't hear)

Great, there's only six…

.

.

Cut back to the screen, at the bottom of the list he sees one garage named: "Proctor's Junk Yard Lmt." Cut to Alex narrowing his eyes. Cut to a close up of the name "Proctor."

.

.

ALEX

.

(softly)

Got it.

.

.

Tom has managed to put two and two together.

.

.

TOM

.

You're looking for your uncle's car, aren't you?

.

.

ALEX

.

Yes. I don't think it was an accident.

.

.

TOM

.

What else could it be?

.

.

ALEX

.

I don't know. But I need to find out.

(He glances at his watch. It's 3:20, he has time.)

Can you help me?

.

.

TOM

.

Yeah, but-

.

.

ALEX

.

I'll tell you later, but I need to go now. Can you call Jack and tell her I'm at your place?

.

.

TOM

.

(hesitates)

Ok.

.

.

ALEX

.

Thank you. Thank you so much.

.

.

He runs out the door, jumps on his bike and pedals off at top speed.

He crosses the city in record time, taking shortcuts, and narrowly avoids being run over twice. He holds the phone in one hand and checks it occasionally.

He stops outside the junkyard in a skid, sending gravel flying. He checks the phone, this is it. He hides his bike and bag behind some bins but he's still wearing his helmet. Security consists of one bored old man with a cigarette sitting in booth, Alex sneaks past him easily. Now he was inside. It was incredibly noisy and stunk of petrol. He watches a car get demolished, first it's picked up by an enormous claw on a crane, and then it's dropped into a machine that crushes it down to the size of a small box. It's pretty cool.

He continues walking around, and then he sees it. The camera pans to reveal a shiny black BMW; it looks completely out of place amongst all these rust buckets.

Alex cannot believe his eyes, he glances around and quickly approaches the car. He checks the license and his face betrays his surprise. Yes, it's Ian's car and it defiantly has not been in a crash, why is it here?

He walks along to the other side and he freezes, the blood drains from his face. The camera pans down to reveal what he has seen. The driver's side of the car is riddled with bullet holes, the two windows have been taken out and there is a dark stain on the driver's seat…

Alex's head snaps around. Voices. People are coming. He looks around, he's right out in the open, there's no where to hide…except the car.

He opens the back door and crawls in. Two men appear just as the door swings shut again and it's still slightly ajar.

.

.

MAN #1

.

Oi! What's this?

.

.

Alex tenses, it's the body guard from the funeral, the one with the gun.

.

.

MAN #1

.

Why is this car still here? You should have got rid of it two days ago!

.

.

MAN #2

.

S'not my fault, is it? We're short on hands, everything behind schedule wit funding an' what-not-

.

.

MAN #1

.

I don't want your bloody excuses. Get it done, and get it done now!

(he spits on the ground)

.

.

The sound of machines starts up and Alex can no longer hear the men, he counts to 10, and then slowly sits up. The coast is clear- WHAM! Something impossibly big hits the car, grazing his head and knocking him sideways. Alex looks up in panic, his head reeling from the blow, there are enormous metal claws sticking though the roof. It's the crane, here to pick up the car. Had it not been for his helmet, it would have cracked his skull.

The crane swings the car through the air, the g forces are so great Alex can not even scream. Then suddenly he's falling, he lands with a bone-jarring crash, the roof of the car crumples from the impact, trapping his arms and legs.

All around him is the roar of machinery, he's in the crusher. Alex tries to move but he's pinned down, any minuet now the car will be crushed with him in it. He needs to get out. He's panicking. Sobbing and screaming.

The shelves shift, and the car slides sideways and lands in a trough, the impact un-crumples the roof, Alex's legs are free. But the crushing plates are in gear now, they start crushing the car, metal screams as Alex pulls at the doors uselessly, they're warped beyond reason, he can't get out… then the back widow shatters, showering Alex with broken glass. Alex looks up to see a shrinking window of light, and fights his way out, desperation giving him strength, he cuts his shoulder on some glass, but doesn't even feel it. He manages to drag his body out just as the car finally gives in, his shoe gets stuck but he pulls his bare foot free.

He pulls himself onto the observation platform and lies there panting, filthy, alive. His uniform is in bloody tatters and one sleeve is completely gone.

He crawls onto his knees and comes face to face with a shocked operator behind his glass box. Time to go.

He all but falls to the ground and start's running. He can hear shouting behind him, keep going, he's almost out…Man #1 steps in front of him, blocking his path. He is a big, tough-looking man, but he's evidently shocked to be confronted by a school boy.

.

.

MAN #1

.

Stop right there-!

.

He doesn't finish. Alex twists and plants a karate kick right in his gut. Alex stumbles badly as he lands, but it did it's job, the man doesn't even make a sound as he collapsed to the ground. Alex keeps running, limping now, he hops on his bike and peddles like hell.

Notes:

I have introduced Tom earlier that the books, so his relationship with Alex is gradually built up over time and ready for "Scorpia". I want Tom to be a link to Alex's normal life which he breaks painfully when he become a spy.

EDIT:  
Just rewrote the action to make it more accurate.


	4. Act 4

**Stormbreaker Act 4**

It's 8:00 am on a Tuesday morning, we're back in the Rider house. Jack is in the kitchen preparing a breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast.

.

JACK

Alex! Breakfast's ready!

.

ALEX (OS)

Coming!

.

JACK

Hurry up you're going to be late!

.

Alex walks into the kitchen, bag in hand. He's wearing his spare uniform.

.

JACK

Any day now, Alex!

(she pauses)

Young man, where are your shoes?

.

Alex is wearing a pair of sneakers instead of his school shoes.

.

ALEX

I left them on the field.

.

JACK

Well make sure you get them back, first thing!

.

ALEX

Ok

.

He sits down and begins shovelling eggs into his mouth. His phone sounds, it's Tom.

.

TOM (TEXT)

U found anything?

.

ALEX (TEXT)

Nothing.

.

JACK

(from the fridge)

You want some juice?

.

ALEX

Muffffttt.

(yes please)

.

Jack puts a glass of cranberry juice down next to him.

.

JACK

What took you so long this morning?

.

ALEX

Muuffttt.

(sorry, missed my alarm)

.

He downs the glass of juice like a shot of vodka.

.

JACK

Ok! Go! Go! Go!

.

Alex is almost out the door when the phone rings. What a strange coincidence…

.

ALEX

I got it!

(he picks it up)

Hello? Alex speaking.

.

CROWLEY

Hello Alex, this is John Crowley from the Royal and General Bank. We were wondering if you could come in today.

.

ALEX

(he tenses)

For what?

.

CROWLEY

We found the will of your uncle Ian Rider.

We would like to invite you over to discuss it as soon as possible, will today be a good time?

.

ALEX

Yes.

.

CROWLEY

Excellent, we'll see you after school at 4:30, the bank will send a cab-

.

ALEX

No thank you. I'll be there, and I will take the tube.

(he hangs up.)

.

Alex takes a deep breath and prepares himself for the day.

Cut to Alex getting off the tube and walking to the bank. The bank is a grand, old-fashioned building with Union Jacks hanging from the facade. The inside is equally grand and spacious; it's filled with people going about their business. Alex checks his watch, he's 5 minuets early, should he sit down and wait? He sees Crowley striding over to greet him. Apparently not.

.

CROWLEY

Hello Alex! It's good to see you again! Did you come straight from school?

.

Alex said nothing, letting his school uniform answer that question.

.

CROWLEY

I hope you had a good day.

.

ALEX

It was OK.

.

Crowley took his hand and shook it very firmly. The cut on his shoulder gave a twinge and Alex winced.

.

CROWLEY

(concerned)

Are you alright?

.

ALEX

Yeah. Pulled a muscle in football.

.

CROWLEY

Oh dear. Does your shoulder get injured often, in football?

.

ALEX

I got tackled.

.

Crowley smiled and led him to the elevators. They travel up several floors.

The elevator reaches their destination.

.

CROWLEY

Here we are! My office is just around the corner.

.

He leads Alex down a carpeted corridor. They walk past a door with Ian Rider written on it. Alex notices, Crowley nods sadly.

.

CROWLEY

Yes, that was your uncle's office. He'll be sadly missed…

.

ALEX

Can we go inside, please?

.

CROWLEY

Whatever for?

.

ALEX

(innocently)

I want to see where he worked.

.

CROWLEY

I'm sorry Alex, but I don't have the keys! Maybe later.

My office is right next door to his.

(he opens the door)

After you.

.

Crowley office is modern and utterly blank. There was a pot plant, a large window, a nondescript desk, and a nondescript sofa.

.

CROWLEY

Please take a seat Alex.

(he goes to a mini-fridge)

Would you like a drink?

.

ALEX

Do you have coke?

.

Crowley opens a can of coke and pours it into a cup.

.

ALEX

Thanks you.

So, what did you want to talk to me about?

.

CROWLEY

Well you see, we've found your Uncle's will, and it says -

.

He is interrupted by the telephone.

.

CROWLEY

Pardon me.

(he picks up)

Hello, Crowley speaking.

(he listens)

Yes. Yes. I see. Alright, thank you, I will be down there immediately.

(he hangs up)

I am so sorry Alex, but I have urgent business downstairs. Please make yourself comfortable, I will be back in 10 minuets.

.

ALEX

Sure, take your time.

(makes himself comfortable.)

.

As soon as Crowley leaves he jumps up and goes to Ian's office. He tries the doorknob, locked. He goes back to Crowley's office and starts searching for a key. Nothing in his drawers, could he make a lock pick with the paperclips? Yes, but it will take too long.

The Union Jack snaps outside the window and it gives Alex an idea. He opens the window and peers out.

The wind is fiercer than Alex expected, it whips his hair and tie into his face and he could hear the distant sounds of traffic. There is a flagpole hanging right between the window of Crowley's office and Ian's office. They're barely 2 meters apart, if it had been on a playground it would have been child's play.

Alex glances down and instantly regrets it. He's not on a playground, he's 15 stories up in the air, it's a dizzying height and the cars below look like toys, he shouldn't even be thinking about it. He pulls his head back in, takes off his blazer and tie, and climbs onto the window ledge for real. Better not think about it then.

He crouched on the ledge and prepared himself, taking deep breaths, and wiping his hands on his pants. Don't look down, don't look down, One…Two…

Cut to wide shot, he jumps. Cut to close up, his hands make contact with the pole, but a shot of pain erupts from his cut shoulder and his left hand slips off…and grabs hold of the flag itself. Saved.

He's hanging in mid-air, suspended by muscle power alone, cut to below him, one or two pedestrians look up and point. Cut back to Alex, grimacing in concentration he takes hold of the pole again and swings onto the other windowsill. He made it!

Cut to the inside Ian's office, it's as dark and silent as a shrine, the window casts his desk in a halo of light. The window opens and Alex climbs though.

We hear the sounds of wind and traffic, and then Alex closes the window and all is still again. He fumbles a little, his hands are shaking.

He stumbles over to the desk and something catches his attention. A small framed picture.

Alex holds it up to the light and frowns when he realises what he's seeing. It's a picture of him, he's about 4 years old, grinning up at the camera while he tries to kick a football that's almost as big as he was. Tucked into the frame is a smaller, more recent one. It's the photo from his ski trip last year. This Alex is also smiling at the camera, big ski goggles cover most of his face, but it's easy to see how happy he is.

His uncle cared more about him than he thought. A wave of emotion hits him and he was struck by an overwhelming feeling of loss.

Alex glances at the clock and realises that he has 4 minuets left. He quickly searches though Ian's desk. The drawers are unlocked, and he finds a stack of files, as he reads them his eyes widen, they have nothing to do with banking. The files read: "Advanced interrogation and persuasion techniques" "combating terrorism domestic and abroad." "Common poisons and their antidotes" "Stormbreaker"

That's as far as he gets, the lights come on in a blinding flash and the door opens. Crowley is standing there. He doesn't look at all surprised to see Alex.

.

CROWLEY

Hello Alex.  
(he walks into the room)

.

His speech and demeanour have changed, it's the same words, but it sounded different, more purposeful, more dangerous. With quite realising it, Alex backed away from him, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. Crowley stopped two meters away from the desk.

.

ALEX

You said you didn't have the key.

.

CROWLEY

Well noted.

.

Alex threw a hasty glance behind him at the window, could he make it out in time?

.

CROWLEY

I hope you're not going to do anything foolish Alex.

.

ALEX

What the hell is going on?

.

CROWLEY

This has been a test, and you passed with flying colours.

.

Alex is silent but his face said it all. "what test?" He decides that the best form of defence is offense:

.

ALEX

What happened to Ian? Did you kill him?

.

CROWLEY

No, but we know who did.

Please follow me. We have the answers you're looking for.

.

ALEX

(Alex considers this, then he speaks, defiant)

And what if I was to leave? Right now.

.

CROWLEY

(mock surprise)

Then you would be free to go.

But would you really let all your efforts go to waste, right when you're so close to finding the truth?

.

With that, Crowley turned and walked out the door. Alex watched him go, knowing he was right, he needed to know what happened to his uncle, he owed him that. He took one last glance at the pictures on the desk, and followed him.

 **End of Act 4**

Notes:

I took out the scene of Alex being shot with a tranquiliser dart because

It's too cheesy, and makes no sense. Why would MI6 try to earn his trust by putting him through such a stressful and unnecessary process?

I want to show the power and intelligence of M16. The way they manipulate Alex by using his natural curiosity against him, and take advantage of his emotional state by showing him his dead uncle's desk.

Making him walk into Blunt's office on his own adds to the suspense, the boy walking into the lion's den, knowing nothing can turn out right, but still doing it.

I need to shorten the run time, all that character building really eats up the script.


	5. Act 5

**Stormbreaker Act 5**

 **Edits:** I have changed my mind about how this story is going to go. You may need to read this chapter again. Sorry.

Crawley led him back to the elevator, this time he entered a code on a buttoned panel. While the elevator is going down we cut to the POV of a built-in Xray and Infra-red scanner, they scan the two humans and check for weapons, before giving sending the information to security to give them the "all clear".  
We cut back to the elevator, which has reached the ground floor, instead of stopping, it keeps going, the panel of numbers no longer indicate their position, but Alex could tell from the time it took that they were a good distance underground. Absurdly, the elevator music kept playing.  
Cut, cont. The elevator comes to a halt and the doors open to reveal another almost identically carpeted corridor. As the two of them walk down the hallway a camera turns and watchs them with it's unblinking metallic eye. They stop in front of a door numbered 0034. Crowley knocks three times for appearance's sake, whoever's inside already knows they're here.

.

BLUNT (OS)

Enter

.

Crowley swiped his card on a scanner and opened the door. He gestured for Alex to go in, Alex enters and finds himself in a large meeting room, the centre is dominated by a huge mahogany table. Blunt was sitting on one side, as grey as ever, waiting for him, beside him stood a dumpy middle-aged woman with a stack of files. She looked a lot more human compared to Blunt, almost like someone's mother, but Alex didn't mistrust her any less.

.

BLUNT

Good afternoon Alex, we've been expecting you.

.

ALEX

(sitting down)

No, doctor. The pleasure's mine.

.

If Blunt got the joke, he didn't show it.

.

BLUNT

(guestures to the woman)

This is my colleague Mrs. Jones.

.

MRS JONES

It's nice to meet you Alex, I'm sure you must have a lot of questions.

.

ALEX

Yeah.

Who are you? What is this place, and what's going on?

.

BLUNT

As you may have already guessed, the Royal and General is not a bank, in fact it does not exist and I am not their president. I am the chief executive of the Special Operations Division of MI6. Your uncle worked for us. He was, for lack of a better word, a spy.

.

ALEX

(grins incredulously)  
Like James Bond?

.

BLUNT

(Annoyed)  
Similar. But we don't use numbers, double-o and all that nonsense. Your uncle was a field agent, highly trained and very courageous. He successfully completed assignments in Iran, Washington, Hong Kong, and Havana ... to name but a few.

.

MRS JONES

I imagine all this must be quite a shock for you Alex.

.

ALEX

(thinks about it)  
No. I'm not shocked.

.

BLUNT

Ian Rider's luck ran out on his last mission, He had been working undercover here in England, in Cornwall, and was driving back to London to make a report when he was killed. You saw his car at the yard—

.

ALEX

Proctor's…who are they?

.

BLUNT

Just people we use, we have budget restraints.  
Mrs. Jones here is our head of operations. It was she who gave your uncle his last assignment

.

JONES

We're very sorry to have lost him, Alex.

.

ALEX

Do you know who killed him?

.

JONES

Yes.

.

ALEX

Can you tell me?

.

JONES

No, not yet.

.

ALEX

OK.  
(he digests the information)  
Right. My uncles a spy, thanks to you he's dead, and I know too much so you've brought me here to make sure I don't run my mouth. Is that what this is? Because I'll sign the Official Secret's Act, or what ever the hell you want me to do, and then I'd like to go home. This is crazy and I've had enough.

.

BLUNT

I'm afraid it's not quite that easy.

.

ALEX

Why?

.

BLUNT

While it's true that you drew a lot of attention to yourself at Procter's as well as that little stunt outside our offices, and it's also true that what we discuss cannot leave this room, but the reason you're here, Alex, is because we need your help.

.

ALEX

(deadpan)  
My help.

.

BLUNT

Have you heard of Herod Sayle?

.

ALEX

(Pauses. That name rings a bell…)  
I've seen him in the papers.

.

BLUNT

I thought you may have, he owns Sayles Enterprises, they're a multi-million dollar company who specialize in computer software. However, Sayle was not always so affluent, he was born in Cairo, to a poor family, he had 7 siblings and they all lived in a small 3-room house with the family goat, and he would have stayed there if not for a sudden turn of fortune. When he was 8 years old he saved an English couple from a falling piano that was being lifted into an apartment. Naturally, the pair were very grateful, and when they found out how poor he was, they adopted him and brought him back home. In England he excelled in class and eventually attended a prestigious private school, at age 15 he was even in the same class as our prime minister.  
Now, what really interests us is his most recent invention. It's a computer called the Storm breaker. It's quite revolutionary, it uses completely new technology, one of them being the round processor. I don't suppose that means anything to you.

.

ALEX

(from memory)  
It's an integrated circuit on a sphere of silicon about one millimeter in diameter. It's 90 percent cheaper to produce than an ordinary chip because the whole thing is sealed in so you don't need clean rooms for production.

.

BLUNT

Hm..Yes.  
The point is, later today, Sayle Enterprises are going to make a remarkable announcement. They're planning to give away tens of thousands of these computers to his old school, and others like it. The students there will be receiving their own Stormbreaker completely free. An unparalleled act of generosity, Sayle's way of thanking the country that gave him a home.

.

ALEX

So he's generous guy.

.

BLUNT

So it would seem, he certainly has the prime-minister very excited. The computers will be assembled at Cornwall and shipped across the country early this month. They'll be revealed at the National Science Museum during a special ceremony, and the prime minster himself will press the button to bring these computers online. Afterwards Mr Sayle will be awarded a British citizen ship, something he's always wanted, apparently.

.

ALEX

Well I'm very happy for him, but what does this have to do with me?

.

JONES  
For some time now, this department—Special Operations—has been concerned about Mr. Sayle, and this deal looks far too good to be true. Sayle has not always been an outstanding citizen, he has business dealings with countries like Russia and China, countries that have never been our friends. And the security arrangements at Port Tallon worry us, he's got his own private army and we suspect he has something to hide.

.

BLUNT

Not that anyone will listen too us.

.

JONES

The government is far too excited about these computers, that's why we sent our own man down to the plant, supposedly to check on security. But his real job was to keep an eye on Sayle.

.

ALEX

You're talking about my uncle.

.

JONES

Yes, he was down there for 3 weeks, like us, he suspected Sayle. He found him to be an short-tempered, unpleasant individual, but he also admitted that nothing out of the ordinary was going on, and production was on schedule.  
Then a few days ago we got a message, Rider couldn't say much because the line wasn't secure, but he had discovered something and said that the Stormbreakers could not be allowed to leave the plant. He said he was coming straight back to London, he left Port Tallon at 4:00pm and never made it onto the freeway, his car was ambushed on a quiet country road and we arranged it to be brought here.

.

Alex listen to this in silence, he could imagine his uncle, driving down a quiet road, turning a corner and finding another car, waiting for him.

.

ALEX

Why are you telling me this?

.

BLUNT

This proves that we're right, we sent our best man to investigate Sayle and he winds up dead, this means Rider discovered something, maybe even the truth-

.

ALEX

But why would he do that? Sayles is giving away the computers for free, in return he gets a British Citizenship, what's he got to hide?

.

BLUNT

We just don't know. But we want to find out, and soon, before these computers leave the plant.

.

JONES

They're being shipped out on March thirty-first, three weeks from now. That's why it's essential for us to send someone else to Port Tallon. Someone to continue where your uncle left off.

.

ALEX

(smiles queasily)  
I hope you're not looking at me.

.

JONES

We can't send another man, Sayles will be on guard now and he'll suspect him. We thought about sending a woman, disguised as a janitor or cook, but I had a better idea.

.

She opens a file and hands Alex a photo of a blond 14-year-old boy.

.

JONES  
A few months ago, this computer magazine ran a competition. "Win a free trip to Port Tallon! Be the first boy or girl to use the Stormbreaker and meet Herod Sayle himself!" It was won by this young man, Felix Lester. He's fourteen years old, the same age as you are, and he's due in Port Tallon two weeks from now.

.

ALEX

(realizes what's happening)  
Wait a minuet!

.

BLUNT

You've already proven yourself to be extraordinarily brave and resourceful. First at the junkyard ... that was a karate kick, wasn't it? How long have you been learning karate?

.

Alex glared silently.

.

BLUNT

And then there was that little test we arranged for you upstairs. Of course, we expected you pick the lock, or steal the keys from Crawly…but any boy who willing climb out of a fifteenth floor window just to satisfy his own curiosity has to be rather special, and it seems to me that you are very special indeed.

.

JONES

We want you to work for us, Alex. We have enough time to give you some basic training and equip you with a few items, then you can take Lester's place. We'll pack him off to Florida or somewhere ... give him a holiday as a consolation prize. You'll go to Sayle Enterprises on March twenty-ninth, you'll stay there for a week and leave on April first, which is the day of the ceremony. The timing couldn't be better. You'll be able to meet Herod Sayle and keep an eye on him, and perhaps you'll also find out what it was that your uncle discovered and why he had to die for it. You shouldn't be in any danger. After all, who would suspect a fourteen-year-old boy of being a spy?

.

BLUNT

All we're asking is for you to report back to us. April first is 3 weeks from now, that's all we need from you, 3 weeks. It will be a holiday, and a chance to serve your country. What do you think?

.

They stare at Alex eagerly. There is a knock at the door.

.

BLUNT

Enter!

.

The door opens and a waiter with a trolley of food walks in. He sets a covered plate in front of each person, and then makes his leave. The three of them don't even glance up.

.

ALEX

No.

.

BLUNT

I'm sorry?

.

ALEX

No, thank you. It's a stupid idea, and I'm…I'm 14 for god's sake!  
(he was finding it hard to explain himself, it was so absurd he wanted to laugh)  
I don't want to be a spy, I want to be a footballer!  
Why don't you ask this Lester guy to snoop around for you?

.

BLUNT

We don't believe he would be as resourceful as you

.

ALEX

At least he'd be better at computer games! Sorry, I'm not interested, and I don't want to get involved.

.

Blunt looked at him hard, something had changed in him, during this meeting he had at least been polite and almost human, now all that disappeared as if someone had pulled a plug.

.

BLUNT

I'm sorry to hear that.  
Please, have some dinner, Alex, it's carre'd'agneu.

.

He uncovers the meal that has been left on the table. It's roasted lamb, served with potatoes and beans. He cuts into it with all the precision of a surgeon. Alex does the same out of politeness, but can't bare to touch it.

.

BLUNT

We' d better move on to discuss your future, then. Like it or not, Alex, the Royal and General is now your legal guardian.

.

ALEX

I thought you said the Royal and General didn't exist.

.

BLUNT

(ignores him)  
Ian Rider has, of course, left the house and all his money to you. However, he left it in trust until you are twenty-one. And we control that trust. So there will, I'm afraid, have to be some changes. The American girl who lives with you—

.

ALEX

Jack?

.

BLUNT

Miss Starbright, Yes. Unfortunately, her visa has expired. She'll be returned to America by the end of the month. We propose to put the house on the market. Unfortunately, you have no relatives who would be prepared to look after you, so I'm afraid that also means you'll have to leave Brookland. You'll be sent to an institution. There's one I know just outside Birmingham. The Saint Elizabeth in Sourbridge. Not a very pleasant place, but I'm afraid there's no alternative.

.

ALEX

(outraged)  
This is blackmail…You're blackmailing me!

.

His accusation rings out in the cavernous room, but Blunt and Jones stare at him in stony silence.

.

JONES

Help us, Alex, and we'll help you.

.

Alex glares at her, and then lowers his gaze in defeat, he knows he can't win this.

.

ALEX

You talked about basic training.

.

JONES

We have a training center nearby. Felix Lester is expected at Port Tallon in two weeks, that doesn't give us very much time, but if you agree to what we want, we can start at once.

.

Alex stares down at the meat on his plate, "lamb to the slaughter" he thinks, as he watches the bloody juices turn his potatoes pink. He makes his decision and looks up.

.

 **END OF ACT 5**

 **.**

 **Notes:**

After much thought, I am going to change the character and intentions of Sayle. I want him to be more morally grey.

I put the head-quarters of MI6 underground, like a bunker, it makes sense strategically, as it can protect them from most attacks. Also symbolism that they work "beneath the surface."

I give myself an A+ for the symbolism in this act. Good job me.

I've made some changes to the dialogue, as it is too long and will not translate well visually.

I've split the dialogue between Mrs Jones and Blunt, as it would be awkward to have her standing around, silent for the first 5 minuets, like the books. I've also made her seem warmer and more caring by comparison, even though she has no qualms about putting children in danger.

I want this scene to start off as a typical action-adventure spy story, covert secret operations group requites a plucky teen, they trade back and forth banter, introduce the cartoon-ish villain and plot…and then we do a 180 and the scene ends in blackmail and child-endangerment. Fun times with Mr Horowitz.


	6. Not Act 6

**Note:**

 **I dedicate this chapter to all 3 of my followers.**

 **Due to exams, I will be on hiatus for 1 month. In the meantime, please enjoy this alternative direction of Act 3. I cut it because it messed with the whole "Alex alone against the world" thing, and it didn't make sense to develop Tom so much, and then ignore him for the duration of this play.**

 **Alternative direction 1:**

TOM

.

Did you see the game last night? Bloody mental! I almost put my foot through the telly!

.

.

ALEX

.

Nah, missed it.

.

.

TOM

.

Oh yeah, because you were at the-

(he catches himself just in time)

-you were busy.

.

.

ALEX

.

God I wish people would stop tiptoeing around it! Yes, my uncle's dead! Yes, I'm feeling alright! No, I don't need to see the bloody councilor!

.

.

TOM

.

(taken aback)

Whoa mate, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

.

.

ALEX

.

No. No, it's fine. I'm sorry, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have lashed out.

.

.

Tom waits for him to keep going.

.

ALEX

.

It's just that, I don't know, I'm kind of stressed. I… we can't find his will, I don't know what will happen to the house, and Jack's visa's only good for another year, and to top if off, weird things have been happening.

.

.

TOM

.

Like what?

.

.

ALEX

.

(hesitates)

At the funeral, the president of the bank Ian worked at was there. Except he had squad of cars to escort him, and he had 3 body guards with guns.

Then when we got back, the house had been robbed by people disguised as movers, and get this, they only took things from Ian's office. And I mean everything, the desk, the chairs, all the furniture, everything.

.

.

TOM

.

Sounds like a cover up to me. And a pretty slick one too.

.

.

ALEX

.

(relieved)

You believe me?

.

.

TOM

.

You're not smart enough to make this shit up.

What are you going to do now? Go to the police?

.

.

ALEX

.

They've got the police fooled, they're sure it's a car crash. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I need to know the truth.

.

.

TOM

.

Hell no, I'd stay as far from this a possible. You're not Nancy Drew, this shit is dangerous. These guys, they're powerful, yeah? If they can cover up an accident like that they can hurt you. Make you disappear, like Area 51.

.

.

ALEX

.

Area 51's in America-

.

.

TOM

.

You get my point!

.

.

ALEX

.

(serious)

Tom, he's my uncle.


End file.
